This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing thereof and it relates to a useful technique when applied, for example, to an IC card having semiconductor integrated circuits mounted thereon.
A tape carrier method has been known as a type of wireless bonding technique utilized for semiconductor integrated circuit chips. In such a tape carrier method, a wiring lead portion is formed by means of an electroconductive pattern on every one frame of a carrier tape formed in a cinema film-like shape by means of a polyimide resin or the like and electrode pads such as predetermined bump electrodes for the semiconductor integrated circuit chip are bonded to the lead terminals at the top end of the lead portion, as described for example, in LSI Handbook, p410 and 411 published from Ohm Co. on Nov. 30, 1984. The chip is coated and encapsulated as required with coating material such as a resin.